BluffClub
by Sunshine.Con
Summary: NEW One Shot. Haruhi is a girl, and though only a few people know it, it's still true. Tamaki is a boy, who wants to show Haruhi what being a girl is really all about. Will they be able to click on, or bluff out?


_(A/N: __Hi! Ok, first of all, yes…I know I should be working on the next chapter for The Way to Forgiveness right now but…I'm sorry! I had to get this out!_

_So __onward__ ho!_

_This is a one shot for a wonderful series called Ouran High School Host Club. I have only read the first six volumes in the manga, so forgive me if this seems totally off because of things that have happened later on in the series that I have __absolutely__ no idea about (well, this is __fan fiction__…) ._

_This story turned out quite a bit different then I'd __originally__ intended but yet, I still think I got what I wanted across. Basically, it's a more serious Tamaki. I'm sorry, in the manga, he's great. But I'd also like to see a more serious side to him. _

_Sooo…here he is! _

_Please also forgive me for not really including the other characters. This is a fluff story. So __fluffiness__ is ahead. _

_Please enjoy!_

-

**Bluff-Club**

**A One Shot**

-

_High School_, Haruhi thought with an irritated sigh, _is_ so_ overrated_.

A loud _BANG_ suddenly detonated, causing all the pictures on the wall to shudder. Haruhi flinched and braved a glance over at the nearest table in the music room.

"Oh, the violence of it all!" Tamaki was glancing at his hand, a bemused expression on his face with the rest of the host club seated around him, "To think of our dear Haruhi, growing up with such a _brutal_ game! All the pain she must have endured! I can't bare it!"

"Whaa! Takashi it hurts!"

"Let me see it, Mitsukuni."

"Hikaru…you're hand, it's crushing mine."

"Kaoru…my dearest, forgive me?"

Haruhi looked away and concentrated on the book in front of her to keep from laughing.

"My guess is that you did that on purpose," Kyoya mused from beside her, he didn't even look up from is notebook, "Teaching them this new commoner's game…'slap jack' was it?"

Haruhi smiled and flipped a page, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Tamaki rushed over, "How do we know who's the winner again?"

"Whoever's hand was on top of the jack first."

"I told you!" Kaoru called from the table.

"Aww…" Tamaki sulked, "I thought it was the hand that was on top…"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. Despite the fact that all her friends we totally rich, hot, and top of their class - they could be rather dumb at times.

But, she smiled a little to herself, she couldn't help being proud of them.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki was suddenly in front of her, his dark honey eyes fixed on hers, "Are you alright?"

His voice was so low and smooth. Perfectly innocent and curious. A blush crept up on Haruhi's face, despite herself.

"I-I'm fine." She gave him the blankest expression she could muster.

A beaming smile lit his face, "I'm glad." He touched her head lightly and then walked back over to the rest of their friends.

Bad. Haruhi mentally shook her head furiously. She should _not _be allowing Tamaki Suoh to make butterflies start fluttering in her stomach whenever she was close to him. One more slip and she'd be acting like a simple school girl with a crush!

No, she had to concentrate on other things. She couldn't let his beautiful smile enchant her. She wasn't like other girls.

She didn't fall in love…

Haruhi felt Kyoya watching her and when she glanced nervously at him, he raised an eyebrow.

She gulped.

…Did she?

-

_How did this happen? _

Haruhi bit her lip and chanced a few glances around the music room.

_How did I end up in here alone with him?_

(in another room somewhere Kyoya smiles evilly as he watches over the rest of the members of the host club who are currently…tied up…in a dark corner…)

"I wonder where everyone is…" Tamaki scratched his head, "Club started fifteen-minutes ago!"

"I'm sure they'll be here soon." Haruhi patted his shoulder, "Although it is a little weird, maybe it's just me but they never-" She cut herself off abruptly.

Tamaki frowned, "Never what?"

_Seem to leave us alone._ Haruhi gave herself a mental slap at the near slip, "They never, er, miss a meeting." Not that she wanted to be alone. With him. At least, she told herself that.

"Well…" Tamaki stepped in front of her and tilted his head, "I guess we're alone!"

"You make that sound like a good thing." Haruhi glared at him.

Tamaki didn't notice, "It _is_ a good thing, I know you want to be alone with me." He poked her cheek.

He wasn't serious. He couldn't be. She didn't want to be alone with him. She did _not_!

Haruhi flicked his finger away with her hand, "Shouldn't we go try to find the others?"

"No." Tamaki smiled and took a step closer, "Trust me, they're not lost. If they want to come, they will." He leaned his head down until his cheek was resting against hers.

Haruhi could feel his warm breath on her ear and his soft hair against her face. She felt her hands shake slightly. Why couldn't she move away?

"T-Tamaki…"

He took another step forward, forcing her to press her back up against the wall.

"Haruhi," Tamaki's fingers wrapped around her left shoulder gently, "Why do you always avoid me?"

When he pulled his face back and looked at her, Haruhi felt her heart beating painfully in her chest. She couldn't make herself answer.

"I know you feel something…" Tamaki continued, and moved his face closer until their noses brushed each other lightly. He smiled when a hot blush lit her face, "Like when I do this…"

_Dear God_, Haruhi closed her eyes, _He's going to kiss me!_

She couldn't decide if she was happy about it or not.

But, his lips never brushed against hers.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his fingers trail lightly down her neck, "When I touch you." He said softly. His hands stopped just under her collarbone. He fingered her tie, "You try to hide inside these clothes…but you're just like any other girl, underneath it all."

Normally, Haruhi would have been insulted. Not to mention, angry. But they way he said it, and the way he nicked her chin affectionately afterwards, made her shiver.

Tamaki suddenly pulled away and smiled, "I know want me, you just don't realize it yet."

Haruhi opened her mouth to protest but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"Don't worry, you will. Soon enough." He dropped his hand, "Now, let's go find the others before customers start showing up."

Haruhi watched, frozen, as he walked out of the room.

When had she become so powerless against him?

Tamaki was just a crazy rich boy! He flirted with girls without a second thought! Why was she letting it affect her? _Why_?

And why, suddenly, was she slowly starting not to care?

(Back in the unknown room: Kyoya unties his prisoners, "Time to go. Mentioning this to anyone would be _very_ unwise." He smiles.)

-

"Why do you always wear boy clothes, anyway?"

Haruhi blinked down at Hunny.

"Oh! I didn't mean to make you upset!" Hunny tugged on her shirt, "I was honestly just curious! You don't have to answer if you don't want to, Haruhi."

Everyone was looking at her so intently. Including, Haruhi noticed with a shudder, Tamaki.

She managed to smile, "I wear them because they're currently convenient for my situation." She shot a glance at Kyoya who shrugged nonchantly, "But also, it really doesn't matter what you wear, does it?" She met Tamaki's eyes, "We're all still who we are."

Tamaki grinned at her and winked. She blushed and looked back at Hunny, "Besides, guy clothes are also more comfortable."

"Huh." Satisfied, Hunny went back to eating his cake, "That's cool."

Everyone went back do doing whatever it was they were doing. Haruhi signed in relief. She hated it when people watched her like that, expecting something.

She was just about to go retrieve another book from her bag when Tamaki brushed by her.

"You do look absolutely adorable in girl clothes, though." He whispered as he passed.

Haruhi had to force herself to keep from shuddering.

"The customers are arriving," Kyoya called to her.

Haruhi glanced back at him, "Alright. Who do we have today?"

-

"The most beautiful color in the world could not describe how lovely your eyes are. Please, if you were to look upon me with your mesmerizing gaze forever, I could die satisfied."

Haruhi's eye twitched. Yes, pleasing the customers was part of the whole Host Club job and all…but Tamaki didn't have to get so _into_ it! She felt herself shaking in frustration as she watched him lean close to one of his customers and twirl her hair with his finger.

That jerk! He was so conceited! He probably though he could get any girl he wanted. He probably had a whole list of them wait-

"Haruhi?" A pair of big almond eyes blinked up at her, "Is something wrong?"

Haruhi stared back at the face of the girl in front of her, and then the three next to her, before reality suddenly came crashing back down, "Oh, I'm sorry!" She waved her hand, "I'm just tired." She glanced back over her shoulder.

Tamaki was watching her. He smirked at her shocked expression, "Haruhi, would you and your beautiful ladies like to join us?" The girls around him giggled.

Haruhi glared, but her customers squealed excitedly. She gave Tamaki a flat look, "We'd love to."

"Haruhi, how are things going at your commoner's place?" One of Tamaki's girls asked and they all moved to make more room.

Haruhi smiled politely and sat down, "Everything's going great, thank you."

"Haruhi here," Tamaki said to the girl to his right, "Has been teaching us many new commoner's games lately." He brushed a hand against her face, "Very fascinating."

Haruhi flinched, "Indeed."

"What kind of games?" The girl to Tamaki's left asked eagerly.

He turned to her and cupped her chin, "Oh, this and that."

Haruhi felt the level of her frustration rise, though she wasn't exactly sure why. Watching the members of the host club flirt around with all the girls had become something normal for her. But suddenly, seeing Tamaki act so easily with everyone just didn't seem right.

It was all his fault, Haruhi decided.

"Can you teach us one?" One of the girls next to her asked sweetly.

Haruhi thought for a moment, before smiling, "Sure why not. I'll teach you how to play," She allowed for a dramatic pause while everyone waited patiently, "Bluff-Club."

"Bluff-Club?" One of the girls asked.

"Exactly." Haruhi folded her hands, "Here's the rules; everyone will get a turn to go. You must say one thing, weather true or false, and the other players have to guess whether or not it is a lie. The player who guesses correctly the most wins."

"That sounds easy!"

"It is." Haruhi gestured with her hand, "But its fun if you try to make it difficult. I'll go first, and then we'll go around the table clockwise. Ready?" At everyone's nod she continued, "Okay. How about…I have never been out on a date with a _girl _before."

Everyone gasped and immediately claimed it as false. Except for Tamaki, of course. His laugh made Haruhi's stomach flutter.

"I think it's true." He said.

"One point for Tamaki!" Haruhi ignored the surprised murmurs from the girls around her, "Moving on."

Some of the girls took their turn; they mostly said personal statements like their birthday or favorite band. Haruhi was getting bored by the time it was Tamaki's turn.

"Hmm…" He scratched his chin thoughtfully, "Alright," he lifted his gaze and his eyes met hers, "Someone very precious has appeared in my life, she is very dear to me, I want her to know it, I want her to feel it and I want her to _believe_ it."

Everyone whispered amongst themselves before they all decided the statement had to be true.

Haruhi felt her heart beat pick up when Tamaki continued to watch her.

"What do you think, Haruhi?" He asked when everyone had quieted back down.

She couldn't remove her eyes from his. The answer came from her lips against her will and in a voice no louder than a whisper, "True."

Tamaki flashed her the brightest smile she'd ever seen, "True." He repeated.

All the girls sighted and started bombarding him with questions. The game was quickly forgotten.

Funny…Haruhi brought her fingers to her lips. She couldn't understand why 'true' had come out when her brain had been yelling at her to say 'false'.

Maybe…maybe she was beginning to see what believing was all about.

-

"Heeeey!"

Haruhi froze. That voice…

"Haruhi!" Tamaki came to a stop beside her, panting, "Geez, why do you have to walk so fast?"

Haruhi stared at him, "What are you doing here?"

"You're so cold!" Tamaki crossed his arms, "Is it so bad talking to me?"

Haruhi bit the 'no' that was on her tongue back and choose instead not to answer.

Tamaki sighed, "If you must know, I wanted to talk to you. I haven't really had a chance to since we played…what was it called again?"

"Bluff-Club."

"Right," Tamaki clapped his hands, "Bluff-Club. Anyway, I just wanted to hear your voice."

_He says that with such a straight face_. Haruhi flattened her expression and continued walking, "I was just talking earlier."

Tamaki caught back up and walked beside her, "No, no. Not the voice you use when you talk to just anyone. I wanted to hear the voice you use for _me_."

Haruhi stopped, again, and pivoted on her heals to face him, "The voice I use for you?" She repeated dryly, "Tamaki, I don't know what you're talking-"

His arms suddenly wrapped around her and she was pulled roughly against his chest.

Tamaki held her tight, "I know you're afraid," he whispered in her ear, "But I meant what I said before. And I mean what I say now. Haruhi, I would never hurt you."

Tears were unexpectedly forming in Haruhi's eyes. She had to gulp to keep them at bay, "Tamaki, I-"

"Shhh…" He pulled back slightly and lowered his face to hers, "Don't say anything."

He was so close, his lips brushed against hers with every word. Shivers ran up and down her spine. Haruhi closed her eyes.

"Tamaki!" She managed to squeak, but it was a feeble effort.

"Shhh," He repeated and moved his lips. He kissed the tip of her nose and then each of her eyelids. Slowly he kissed nearly every inch of her face before coming back down to her lips. He brushed his against her's gently, but it still wasn't a kiss.

Haruhi was actually frustrated. Why wouldn't he just kiss her already? He was just teasing her!

When he moved to pull back, she hesitantly grabbed the front of his shirt.

Tamaki froze, "Oh, should I consider this a response?" He asked with a light chuckle.

Haruhi didn't say anything and instead tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Don't worry," Tamaki consoled. He placed on of his hands against hers holding his shirt, and the other on the back of her neck, "I won't leave if you don't want me to."

She didn't. In that moment, Haruhi did _not_ want him to leave her.

Maybe he was right, she thought as he leaned in close again, slowly. Maybe she was just afraid. Afraid of getting to close to him, only to have him forget her so easily.

But he said he wouldn't hurt her.

She could trust him, couldn't she?

Tamaki whispered her name. She felt her eyes once again slipping closed when he brushed his lips against hers. Softly, and then harder. His tongue grazed against her lips and, with her heart beating faster than she'd ever felt it before, Haruhi parted them.

Carefully, Tamaki kissed her. It was like nothing Haruhi had ever imagined before. His tongue stroked hers gently, coaxing her along. He made sure to pull back very slightly, to let her catch her breath, before devouring her mouth once again.

Tamaki's hand against her neck was pressing her closer to him. His other hand squeezed hers.

Haruhi was lost in the moment. Lost in Tamaki's tenderness.

All too soon, he pulled away. They were both breathing heavier than normal.

Tamaki's hand slipped from her neck and up to cheek, "Open your eyes."

Haruhi complied.

His thumb stroked the side of her face gently, "I'm always here if you need me."

She could barley manage a small nod.

He gave her one of his special smiles, "Until next time then."

Tamaki gave her one more quick kiss before walking back the way he had come.

Haruhi was left standing breathless. The tears were finally spilling from her eyes.

He'd done it.

That fool of a man had truly done it!

He made her fall in love with him.

He really had.

-

A few days later and Haruhi was about ready to die from frustration!

Not only had she been unable to speak more than a few words to Tamaki every day (all of which were during the Host Club meetings, so everyone else was around) but she still had to watch him flirting with all the girls.

Not that he didn't send her a special smile every once in a while.

Or even, when no one was looking, blow her a kiss.

And, yeah, entertaining the ladies was his job as a Host Club member.

But still.

For Haruhi, it was torture.

She wanted to kiss him again. To hold him. To tell him what she felt. That she loved him.

But no. He was over _there_ again. Getting all cozy with the same girl who'd been requesting him for the past week.

Tamaki suddenly leaned forward and whispered something into the girl's ear. She burst into a fit of giggles.

Haruhi felt her eyebrow twitching.

Never before in her high school career had she wished so much to be known as a girl.

Fine. Haruhi slapped a fist against her palm, if Tamaki wasn't going to come to her, she was just going to go to him.

-

_This was the worst idea I ever had…_

Haruhi stared up at the Suoh Mansion, her mouth open.

It was huge.

And what was that Hunny had told her when he was drawing the map for her?

That it was only _one _of the Suoh Mansions?

Haruhi, more self conscious than she'd ever been in her entire life, tugged down on the hem of her dress nervously. She was just reaching up to ring the door bell, or, what she _assumed _was the door bell anyway, when the door itself flew open.

And the _girl_…the one who'd been requesting Tamaki, came out.

Haruhi openly gaped at the sight of her revealing clothing.

"What?" The girl hissed before taking in her face. Realization lit in her eyes, "Ooooh, it's you. I almost didn't recognize you in a dress, Haruhi."

"Huh? How do you-"

The girl giggled and twisted her hair around her finger, "Oh, he told me everything. But don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

She pinched her cheek non-too-gently.

Haruhi suddenly felt angry, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I don't want to make it too complicated. Tamaki's a wonderful man…but you probably won't understand _that_."

Haruhi felt her cheeks heat and she looked away.

The girl just laughed, "I'd best get going. See you around!"

_So this is what happens when you love someone_? Haruhi though and took a deep breath to control her tears as she rang the door bell.

Well, Tamaki hadn't heard the last from her. Not even close.

-

After being escorted to his room, Haruhi only had to wait a minute before Tamaki opened his bedroom door.

His appearance confirmed the worst of her fears.

His white, button up shirt hung loosely open. His pants looked like they had been quickly thrown on. And his hair was a ruffled mess.

Haruhi fought to keep from crying.

Tamaki seemed surprised to see her, "Haruhi?! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you," She said, her voice sounding steadier than she thought, "And ended up running into one of your guests at the front door."

Tamaki ran a hand over his face and stepped aside, "Come it?"

Haruhi slid past him stood, just inside his doorway.

She couldn't help noticing how big his room was.

Or, for that matter, how disheveled the_ bed_ was.

"Haruhi," Tamaki said when the door shut, "It's not what you-"

"I can't believe you lied to me!" Haruhi cut him off, "And I actually believed it!"

"Haruhi-"

"No! You know what Tamaki? I worked so hard at not getting close to you!" Haruhi lost control of her tears and a few fell down her cheeks. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, "I tried. I really did because I _knew _this would happen. I knew you couldn't care about me!"

"That's not true!" Tamaki was suddenly right in front of her and gripping her shoulders, "It's not true at all! Haruhi I would spend my whole life working at it to make you trust me, I know it may take that long but you must believe me now. Look at me!"

Haruhi slowly brought her gaze up to meet his.

"I do care about you." His voice was softer than she'd ever heard it before.

"But why?" Haruhi's voice broke with a sob, "You can have any girl you want. You've probably already had a ton of girlfriends and I'm just an inexperienced_ commoner_. That girl that was here earlier, she's probably so much better for you. I can give you nothing."

Tamaki scowled, "That girl that was here means nothing to me. I told her to leave, by the way, as soon as I saw who she was. She threw a fit and said that she knew who you really were and she would tell everyone if I didn't hook up with her."

Haruhi was almost too afraid to ask, "…and did you?"

"No!" Tamaki shook her shoulders lightly, "Of course not! I told her to get lost and if she ever told anyone you were really a girl she'd live to regret the day she was born." He let out a long sight, "And it may be true that I could have any girl, though I doubt it, but that doesn't mean anything to me. And, yes, I have had a few girlfriends in the past but they were just flings. None of that matters anymore."

Haruhi felt her resolve beginning to melt, "But…why are you all…disheveled?"

"Oh," Tamaki glanced down at himself, "Sorry, I was asleep and between you and my previous interruption I haven't had much of a chance to change."

"Oh…"

"Haruhi," Tamaki gave her shoulders a squeeze, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you much lately and I've missed you terribly." He lifted a hand to stroke her face tenderly.

Haruhi felt more tears, this time a different kind of tears, pouring down from her eyes, "Tamaki…Tamaki I came here today because I missed you too. And I wanted to tell you…" She broke off and Tamaki waited patiently for her to continue, "I wanted to tell you that I realized I love you!" She quickly threw her hands up to cover her face in embarrassment.

There was a small pause before Tamaki's fingers gently pried her hands apart, "No words could have made me any happier," He beamed down at her, "For the longest time I have loved you and waited for you."

Haruhi threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. No matter what, she wanted to be with him. Always.

"Bluff-Club." Tamaki unexpectedly whispered.

Haruhi buried her face down closer to his neck. He smelled so good... "Huh?"

Tamaki chuckled, "Bluff-Club." He said again, "True or False: Right now I want to kiss you so much that your knees go weak from it, and then I want to carry you over to my bed and teach you more."

Haruhi smiled, and truly happy fluttering feeling in her stomach, "True."

Tamaki blew on her ear and she burst into a fit of giggles. He grinned, "Defiantly true."

**The End**


End file.
